


The Hunter and The Hunted

by Canadia69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Child Abuse, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Kinda OOC Stiles, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, WIP, ill update these with the story, not blood related though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was a tumblr prompt that became a full story<br/>hunter!stiles and werewolf!derek</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He drew back and released his last arrow into the monsters thigh, dropping him to the ground. <br/>He sauntered over. Taking his dagger and severing the head, a malicious grin upon his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunter

 

When Stiles was around 4 his mother died. 

Cancer.

Stiles was a smart kid, he knew the minute he heard the word what would happen. He knew he'd never see her again.

What he didn't understand was why his father stopped hugging him.

Why he stopped tucking him in at night, or telling Stiles how much he loved him. And it bothered Stiles that he didn't understand. He doesn't like not understanding. 

When Stiles turned 6, two deputies came to his house and told him his father was shot and killed.

Stiles didn't ask why.

He stopped caring why.

He stopped caring about understanding.

He just stopped caring.

Stiles did have a problem though, he didn't have any relatives, his grandparents were gone, no aunts or uncles, he had no one. No family. No friends. 

So at the age of 6 Stiles was put into foster care. It was weird for him, not being in his own room. Not seeing his father everyday, but he got used to not seeing people he loved. So he'd get used to it. Just like everything else.

 

His foster father was an angry man. Cold, showing affection and emotion only when  _'outsiders'_ came to visit. That's what he calls them. ' _Outsiders'_. He says he calls them that because they're not  _family, "but i'm not family either.."_ The look on his foster fathers face was strange, almost pitiful, a look he had never seen before. " _Not by blood. But you are family. We trust family. But only. Family."_ The words were careful and somewhat forceful. 

He was strange, disappearing at strange hours of the night only to return in the morning like he was never gone.  He spoke in hushed whispers on the phone, using words that would make no sense, clearly only significant to those who knew the 'meaning'. 

They were hiding something. If Stiles wasn't so nosey they might have even been good at it.

 

When Stiles turned 10 his foster father had sat him down and told him about 'Werewolves' Stiles laughed. A sound he hadn't made since his mother died. It made him jump.

"Are you serious right now?" He laughed as well as rolled his eyes, "Werewolves? I'm not some ignorant child."

"First. you are a child and second we are completely serious. Stiles, I am telling you this because we have decided to train you." His foster father did not laugh. He did not smile. He was cold, and almost angry, which frightened him.

"Train me? To do what? Catch them? And what if, and that's _a big 'if_ ', what if i believe you. What if I don't want to be trained?" The sound was more stunning than the slap itself. He would say it was unexpected but the man has always been angry as well as a little scary.

" ** _You Will Listen! You Will Learn! And You Will._ _Train!"_** He moved to raise his hand again but Stiles flinched and ducked away.

"We can prove they are real. we will show you why we hunt them. And we don't catch them, we kill them unless you are told otherwise." He put his hand on Stiles shoulder in an almost caring gesture.

"Do you understand Stiles?" Stiles raised his eyes to the man and nodded not wanted to be slapped again, but that was all for not when he felt the second strike.

" ** _You will answer_** ** _Yes or No. Do. You. Understand?!"_**

"Yes!" Stiles had tears threatening to fall, but he refused to cry in front of this man.

"Good. We start tomorrow." He stood, and walked out the room.

"Yes." Stiles hung him head. Only letting the tears fall when the man closed the door.

 

\----(7 years later)----

 

He drew back and released his last arrow into the monsters thigh, dropping him to the ground.   
He sauntered over. Taking his dagger and severing the head, a malicious grin upon his face.

Sighing as he turned to his father, “Are we done?” Throwing the head to his feet, “That was boring.”

“Yes. We’re done.”  _Gerard_  crouched down and grasped the hair of the dead animal. A sly smile spreading across his face, “If this is boring, how would you feel about a different job?”

Stiles tipped his head at the offer, “What kind of job?”

Gerard simply smiled. "You'll see."

 


	2. The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was beautiful, fair skin blanketed with moles like the night sky is with stars. Gorgeous hazelnut eyes accented by long thick lashes, most would argue they were 'girlish', but they only added to his beauty. His hair styled up, it looked so incredibably soft, making Derek want to run his fingers through it, grasp at it, hold him in place while he

It was during basketball practice when he first noticed him.

The smell of cinnamon and the forest distracting him from his task.

He was beautiful, fair skin blanketed with moles like the night sky is with stars.  Gorgeous hazelnut eyes accented by long thick lashes, most would argue they were 'girlish', but they only added to his beauty. His hair styled up, it looked so incredibably soft, making Derek want to run his fingers through it, grasp at it, hold him in place while he-

The hard rubber of a basketball smacking him out of his stupor.

 **"Where's your head at Hale?! Pay attention!"** Derek shook his head, regaining his composure before nodding to his coach,

"Sorry Coach!" only stealing a second to look back and find the boy gone from the gym, leaving only the scent behind.

 

It was on the walk home when he noticed the scent again, which is strange since no one else goes the way he does, never has.

His house is in the middle of the woods, so for someone to be here could only mean-

" **Why are you following me?!"** He slammed the boy up against the nearest tree, eliciting a whine from him.

"W-what?!" The boy seemed frightened. It was strange, Derek felt a need to comfort the boy not interrogate him, but he needed to.

 **"Why. Are you. Following. Me?"** Derek made sure to seem as intimidating as possible. The boy was young but he could still be..

"I'm sorry? I didn't realize you owned the woods." The boy deadpanned. 

"My family actually owns this property, yes." The boys eyes widened. 

"Oh my god. I actually- I was just- I like going for walks, the woods are very calming for me- i'm new, well obviously-" the boy was bright red now, he was, blushing? and flailing everywhere, "i had no idea, to think someone actually owned all this property. Seriously I am so sorry. And for being rude. Which yes, totally being ru-" Derek snorted at his rambles. "Ohmygodpleasedontkillme" 

That got Dereks attention, "I'm not going to kill you.." He raised an eyebrow, "sorry, its just my house out here, so when someone i've never seen before starts to wander in the woods, i get a little suspicious" loosening his hold, but not quite letting go.

The boy raised his hands in a surrender type of gesture, "Seriously, I am so, so, so sorry. I had no idea"

"So what did you say you were doing here?" A small growl escaped his lips, you can never be too careful.

"Walking. In the woods. Obviously. I- uh" He looked down, a hand going to rub the nape of his neck "um, it's kinda, my mom..she loved nature." The boys voice broke as he spoke, "she used to take me and my dad for hikes in the woods, I was really little so we usually didn't go to deep but, it's, it's just, I like the woods, they remind me of her" The boy raised his head, eyes glazed over with tears, but they never fell.

Derek withdrew his hold, caught off guard by the sudden admission the boy presented, it was not what he was expecting, though he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, I, most people avoid the woods. So it just seemed-" Derek felt the pain radiating off of the boy as he spoke, it hurt him.

"Sketchy, yea, It was my fault, I wasn't exactly keeping my distance..you're totally in your right if you want me like, arrested or something" The boy seemed nervous, like he thought Derek would really take him up on that.

"I'm not going to have you arrested. But just," He'd have to check if his parents were okay with it but he didn't see any harm, "Just let me know next time, I'll have to tell my parents that way they don't freak out when they see some kid wandering around their property."

The smile that spread across the kids face was blinding, "Really?! Thanks! I.." He was blushing again, "I'm. Thanks, really, It means alot. The names Stiles by the way, you know, if you, uh, just incase you were wondering.." The boy raised a hand and held it out for Derek to take. He had wanted to touch the boy since the gym. He practically jumped at it.

"Derek." His hand lingered  more than strickly necessary, but the boy didn't let go either so he took that as a good sign, "Derek Hale. Incase  _you_ were wondering."

The boy raised his eyes and met his for a short moment before they released each other.

"Well I'm going to," He turned away "I should go, I don't normally linger, just walk so my, uh my father will be worried" 

Derek wanted to hold him. "Oh yea, sorry about the manhandling"

Derek wanted to kiss him. "No worries, thanks again for..like permission, to you know, be here"

Derek wanted  _him._ "It really means alot to me. So seriously, Thanks." He smiled again, turned to walk away, only giving a small wave before walking.

Derek wanted all of him.

"What. The. Hell." He mumbled to himself when the boy was out of sight.

 

\--

 

When Stiles walked through his front door and headed for the kitchen, his father leaning against the counter.

"So? How'd it go?" Stiles didn't bother turning to face him, just opened the fridge in search of a coke.

"Well we're ahead of scheduel so, good? Like head over heels good." When Stiles grabbed the can he turned to place it on the counter when he felt a hand smack across his face.

Stiles didn't react. He knew better. 

"What have I said about facing me when you are speaking?" Stiles just huffed. Straightening his stance eyes on his fathers face.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now tell me what happened."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry


	3. Show Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yea, I uh," He raked his eyes down Stiles slowly, "I got a little distracted."
> 
> This time the blush on Stiles, was entirely Dereks fault.
> 
> 'Keep it in your pants big guy, jesus.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is my baby right now 
> 
> edit: ok so my friend told me he thinks i should clarify that the italics are Stiles' thoughts..  
> i thought it was obvious, but for those who read and get confused, the italics are what stiles is thinking :3  
> sorry if that was unclear

When Stiles showed up at school the next day, Derek found him almost instantly.

' _surprise, surprise'_

 _  
_"Hey Stiles" Dereks smiled as he slid up beside Stiles and leaned against the lockers.

"oh, uh, hey Derek" Stiles blushed, not so much because of Derek, but because almost everyone in the hall had stopped to stare at who  **Derek Hale** was talking to.

"I just wanted to let you know it's cool with my parents." 

"Oh? T-that's, awesome. Really, I appriciate it." Stiles turned his head back to his locker.

_'Seriously, what is with people and staring.'_

_  
_"Hey uh are you okay?" Derek noticed his nervouness.

"Uh, what?" He looked back to Derek, "Oh yea, I just..." Stiles hesitated before whispering, _"People are staring at me..."_

"Oh." Derek sounded surprised as he turned to the students standing in the halls, before glaring them away, "Yea, I guess that's my fault sorry"

_'woah, full of yourself aren't you'_

"Why were they staring at me? and why would that be your fault?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well" Derek raised one hand to rub at the back of his neck, almost as if he was bashful, "I'm sorta really popular, according to everyone else I guess, but i'm also on the basketball team so...they do what they want really.."

"Yea, I saw you at practice yesterday." Stiles had turned to face Derek now. Seeing the man give a smug smile, Stiles also through in,"I also saw you take a ball in the face."

Derek would deny the blush crawling across his cheeks but he brushed it off, "Yea, I uh," He raked his eyes down Stiles slowly, "I got a little distracted."

This time the blush on Stiles, was entirely Dereks fault.

_'Keep it in your pants big guy, jesus.'_

"I uh, s-sorry." Stiles grabbed a book from his locker before closing it, and turning it to walk away.

"Stiles!" Stopping at his name, though not turning around. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have practice again today. You should come."

"I thought I was a distraction?" Stiles didn't think before speaking, he was suppose to be awkward, not flirty.

_'A day and i'm already screwing up.'_

"I never said it was a bad thing,"

_'What is with this guy and his stupid smirking.'_

"I, uh, y-yea. Sure! I-i mean, if you want.." Stiles eyes were staring at his feet shuffling on the floor.

"Yea. I mean I don't want to force you or anything..if you don't want-"

"No! I do!" Stiles eyes widened at his declaration, "uh,"he cleared his throat, "Want to I mean."

"Cool. Its in the gym..obviously," Derek turned to leave, "See you later."

"Yea..see you" He noticed on his way to class that the hallways were empty.

_'Late on my second day. Perfect.'_

 

No one sat next to him on the bleachers. More like around him, they all knew he was there for Derek. Gossip at this school spreads like disease.

_"Do you think they're are, like, together?"_  


_"No way!"_

_"He's so not his type."_

_"Or his level I mean come on."_

_"He's not that bad"_

_"8"_

_:"Guh more like a 5. and he's trying for a 10? good luck."_

_  
__'Do you think I can't hear you?'_ Stiles couldn't afford to be bothered by such trivial things like jealous school girls.

It was funny to watch Derek turn every so often when they said something rude about Stiles. 

_'Already getting possesive are we? Good.'_

Derek played perfectly, only getting distraced when he had a moment to spare. 

_'Show off'_

Stiles wasn't sure whether he was suppose to wait for Derek after practice but he didn't see any harm.

"You waited?" Was the first thing Derek said as he came out of the locker rooms. Stiles was suddenly unsure of his decision.

"Oh. Was I not? I just thought that-"

"Stiles, relax. It's okay. I just didn't think you would."

"I thought we could walk together," Chancing a look into Dereks eyes. "You know, since we'll be going the same way."

At Dereks silence he continued, "I mean not that you have to or anything, cause maybe you like walking alone, I normally do, I just thought it might be nice, company and all. I totally understand if you don't want to. Which you probably don't. I'm really annoying. I'm sorry. Just Ignore me. I don't know why I-" A hand on his shoulder stopped his rambles.

"Stiles. I would love to walk with you."

_'I'm going to tear that smirk off your face.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so not sorry >:3


	4. Definitely A Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Derek gets home the first thing he does is go into the sitting room where his mother is. 
> 
> And gives her a hug.
> 
> She hugged him back of course, a little surprised at the sudden affection but when Derek moved to get up she didn't say anything, just smiled. 
> 
> She knew.
> 
> She was his mother, of course she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so because i'm a horrible person here's some fluffy fluff goodness <3

 

By the time practice was over it was nearly 4:30.

By the time Derek finished showering and changing it was just turning five.

There was no one else around, except for the others just getting off practice.

It was quiet.

It was nice.

As Stiles walked beside Derek, feet almost perfectly synchronized, Stiles started to slow, before he stopped altogether.

"Stiles? Is something wrong?" Derek said as he came to a stop, turning to Stiles.

"I- uh" Stiles was looking at his hands, which were fidgeting restlessly.

Derek walked towards Stiles slowly, like you would a frightened animal. "Stiles? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Stiles' head shot up, staring at the mans eyes,  _his beautifully gorgeous_ _emerald_ -Stiles stopped his thoughts.

"Um, do you..i mean, would you" Stiles lifted one of his hands to scratch at his neck nervously, before squeezing his eyes shut and just let his words go.

"Wouldyouwannagooutwithme? I mean, like date..do you even like guys? I mean i know i only met you yesterday but, and you're just so, and i, uh well.."

Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek, wide eyed, looking down at him, a small blush creeping onto his features.

"I mean, obviously if this makes you uncomfortable, feel free to reject me. I'd still like to be friends though, maybe asking was a bad idea, i'm sorry i really shouldn't hav-"

Stiles was cut off by Dereks mouth on his, hard and rushed, but controlled. Arms snaking around Stiles waist to pull him flush against his chest. Stiles hands flailing around, unsure of where to go, touching and caressing everything as they went, deciding on being in Dereks hair. Grasping fistfuls to pull Derek in more, closer. 

When they finally broke apart Stiles was gasping for breath, "I guess I can take that as a yes?" 

Dereks arms, which were still around Stiles waist, tightened their hold slightly before Derek put his head in the crease of Stiles neck and whispered,

"Definitely a yes."

Stiles could practically feel the smirk growing on Dereks face.

 

 

When Derek gets home the first thing he does is go into the sitting room where his mother is. 

And gives her a hug.

She hugged him back of course, a little surprised at the sudden affection but when Derek moved to get up she didn't say anything, just smiled. 

She knew.

She was his mother, of course she knew.

 

 

When Stiles gets home the first thing he does is go into the living room where his  _father_ is.

"He said yes."

His  _father_ stood up from where he was sitting, and reached for Stiles. He tried not to flinch, but sometimes he just can't help it.

When he felt arms come around him he froze, thinking perhaps he had done or said something wrong, but when he felt the arms tighten softly he relaxed.

It was a hug. 

Stiles felt himself gush at the type of praise he has  _never_ received, before bringing up his own arms to hug back, only hesitating a moment, asking for permission, before his  _fathers_ grip tightened only slightly as he whispered, 

 _"I'm so proud of you"_ in his ear.

The hug lasted only moments before they released each other, his  _father_ sitting back down, while Stiles headed to his room.

Stiles never heard the blip in his  _fathers_ heart when he spoke.

Nor did he hear the hushed word  _'disgusting'_ as he headed up the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still not sorry :3


	5. ?Boyfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'another stupid smirk on his stupid face, with stupid adorable bunny teeth and stupid gorgeous eyes and-'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? two in one day? it must be christmas <3

That night while Stiles was lying in bed, he recieved a text from an unknown number. Since he was new and had given exactly two people his number. His  _father_ and Derek, and he knew his  _father_ would never text him. The text was a simple greeting;

**11:28**

**Hi, how are you?**

**  
**Stiles wasn't sure how to respond. In a face to face conversation he has no trouble talking, but he's not used to this, he's never had friends. Never had any sort of companion at all. And he's never had to _text_ anyone before. It was new to him, he wasn't sure if you were suppose to spell correctly, or spell like those idiots who think it saves time to take out all the vowels. Was he suppose to add those weird collons as faces. Was he suppose to answer immediatly, or wait a few minutes. Was he suppose to elaberate on how he was or just say fine. It was stupid to be worrying about this. He knew it was. But his  _father_ was  **proud** of him. He didn't want to fuck it up. He went with how he felt and told the truth. Sort of.

**11:31**

**Hi :) I'm ok. You?**

**  
**When he didn't get an answer back for the next few minutes, he didn't exactly panic, but he worried his phone for a while, constantly checking for a message. Bringing it with him everywhere in the house, afriad to leave it and some how miss the message. It was only ten minutes before another text came.

**11:41**

**Just ok? And I'm good :) like really good, this guy at school asked me out today. To be honest it was kind of unexpected. But I'm glad it happened.**

**  
**Stiles just stared at his phone, the way Derek was talking was like he wasn't talking to Stiles, maybe he texted him by mistake, how would he tell him that? But that would mean he was texting someone else about Stiles, telling someone else how excited he was, how that made him happy. Stiles was suddenly filled with delight at the notion that he did that. He made someone feel like that. He made someone feel elated at the prospect of going out with him. Stiles would be lying if he said it didn't _do_ things to him. But he couldn't think like that. This wasn't real. It wasn't meant to be forever. He needed to remember that. Remeber what he was. Remember what  _Derek_ was.

**11:44**

**What a coincidence, cause today I asked out this like really gorgeous looking guy, i only met him yesterday, but no time like the present right? I was really nervous when he didn't answer me right away, I though I freaked him out. But it totally worked out :)**

**  
**Stiles figured Derek knew who he was texting and if he didn't, well, he did now. Though Stiles wasn't sure what made him tell Derek how gorgeous he thought he was, but he sent it before he could change his mind.

**11:44**

**You think I'm gorgeous?**

**  
**One of the main reasons Stiles hated the whole texting thing, was the no emotion. This text could be taken in a multitude of ways. He figured a good way was the best to go.

**11:45**

**Clearly someone does not own a mirror.**

**11:45**

**Well, you're not so bad yourself ;)**

Sarcasm. That's good. Stiles could do wonders with sarcasm, and witty comebacks.

**11:46**

**Not so bad? Clearly you have not been looking properly. I am actually quite a catch. Fantastic really.**

**11:47**

**yea. you are.**

**  
**The sudden playful banter gone. Left in its place is a small confession. This man he's known less than 24hours saying Stiles is a catch. Fantastic. Good looking, in any aspect, to Stiles is more praise in ten minutes than he has ever gotten in his whole life.

No emotion though. Was Derek being sincere? Was he blushing? Flustered? Did he look like some stupid teenager in love?

Stiles really hates texting.

**11:49**

**I should be getting to bed, school tomorrow.**

**  
**Stiles wondered if he could get away from telling his _father_ about this. Who knows what he'd say. He decided ending it now and going to bed was probably the best option.

**11:49**

**I'll see you tomorrow than? Night :)**

**11:50**

**Yea :) Goodnight**

 

When Stiles got to school the next morning, he was greeted at the door by none other than his boyfriend? _They haden't even gone on a date yet_. Stiles gave a small wave before Derek was on him, arms pulling him into a hug, before he gave him a slight peck on the lips, well, maybe a little more than a peck. It was nothing like yesterday. It was completely different. Still just as wonderful and passionate, but almost possesive. 

_'Ahh. Showing everyone i'm taken.'_

_  
_Stiles tried to will away the blush currently sporting his cheeks but no such luck. Derek pulled away but never took away all contact. He took his hand before they were walking towards Stiles' locker. As Derek leaned his back against the wall, playing with his and Stiles still entertwined fingers he asked,

"So, we should go on a date?" He didn't mean for it to be a question, but even Derek Hale got nervous.

Stiles turned to face his boyfriend?, _still sounded weird,_ "Yes! I mean, uh, what were you thinking? Or maybe you wanted me to pick, I mean I know I asked you, or maybe you-"

"Stiles." Derek laughed out his name, "It's okay. I was actually wanting to ask you if maybe you would be interested in coming..uh" Now it was Dereks turn to be flustered, "Dinner. With me. My house I mean uh  _crap.."_ the last part came out obviously as an accident.

"Derek, Dinner with your family sounds perfect." Derek face burst out another smirk.

' _another stupid smirk on his stupid face, with stupid adorable bunny teeth and stupid gorgeous eyes and-'_

 _  
_Stiles had to snap himself out of his thoughts fearing Derek could probably read his mind by this point.

"So..Friday?" Derek asked.

"Friday." Derek looked like christmas, new years and his birthday had all come early when Stiles said yes.

Now all he had to do was try and convince his family to behave when Stiles showed up.

Yea. Not hard at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats this? is Stiles feeling feels that feel like feelings?! Idunno ¯\\_(-_-)_/¯


	6. Father Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles didn't care. He just shut his eyes and waited.
> 
> For anything.
> 
> Nothing came.
> 
> Nothing but the sound of the front door slamming shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFORMATION:  
> okay so this chapter came out of nowhere, you know how that happens sometimes.   
> well. anyway there is rape in this chapter from Gerard to Stiles. Its not extremely detailed, but still if it bothers you ill post a summary of the chapter in the end notes. Dereks first half is okay to read. There is a space between the two so you know when to stop.

_"Dereekkks got a boooyyfrieenndddd~"_

_Sisters were probably the worst things to ever be invented._

_"Who thought having more kids was a good idea?!" Derek yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at his mom. "It was you, wasn't it?"  
_

_Talia raised an eyebrow at her sons outburst._

_"Oh, shush." She patted the seat on the couch beside her, "Now come sit next to me and tell me about this boy."_

_Derek did so with reluctance, but as he turned to his mother, the smile that spread across his face was gleaming._

_"Mom. I don't even know. I met him only yesterday. I first noticed him at practise, it was just," Derek took a minute to breath, "it was heavenly. Thats it. I've never been distracted during practise before and-" A blush crept up Dereks neck, "I missed a pass and the ball ended up right in my face. And he SAW it!! It was so embarassing. I mean I think he did..when I looked back he wasn't on the bleachers anymore so, i don't know." Talia didn't say anything, just let him talk. Nodding in the right places. She refused to inturrupt her only son while he was being all giddy about a boy. "But I ran into him out in the preserve on my way home, which I thought was strange since he left before me," She did hoowever stop him there._

_"Derek. Does he know?" Derek shook his head._

_"It doesn't seem like he does. but I remember what you told me about when people just happen by. So when I asked him he told me. He uh-" Derek rubbed the back of his neck._

_"He what?" Talia was looking more worried by the second._

_"Nothing bad!! Well..not for us. He uh, he told me his mom used to take him for hikes when he was younger..he just wanted to walk through the woods. He didn't even know the entire preserve was someones property."_

_"Derek. Are you sure? You also remember what i've told you about good liars and half truths right?"_

_"Yea mom I know but-"_

_"Derek this seems a little to coincidental for me. and you know how I feel about coincidences."_

_"Mom I swear its-" Talia slammed her hand on the table in front of them. Eyes flashing red._

_" **Enough. Derek.** " Derek couldn't help but shrink back. "I can see how infatuated you are with this boy but, I haven't even met him, and I already don't trust him."_

_"Then meet him!!" Derek jumped out of the couch. "Dinner or something. Anything. Please mom. I never do anything. I never have anyone over. Please. Just him."_

_Talia thought for a moment. "Derek. You must consider this carefully. If this boys turns out to be-"_

_"Mom he's not. I swear. There is no way."_

_"Derek. Letting this boy into our home could be very dangerous."_

_"Mom just dinner. Meet him. Talk to him. If you hate him then..." Derek dropped his head, "Then I won't see him anymore."_

_"Derek," Talia stood to face her son. Grabbing his chin and bringing their eyes together. "Friday. Dinner. 6. If I don't like him. If I don't trust him. You will not see him. You will not befriend him. Are we clear?" She spoke softly, but firmly. As both mother and Alpha._

_"Yes mother! Thank you!" Derek gave his mother a huge hug, enough to lift her off her feet. "You'll love him. I promise."_

_"Alright. Now go wash up for dinner." Derek nodded and ran upstairs. Barely able to contain his happiness, he ended up breaking the handle to his door._

_"You're fixing that." Talia voice travelled from the kitchen._

_"Yes mom."_

_  
_"He invited me for dinner on friday." Stiles took a moment to inform his _father_ about the days events before he started to eat.

"You work fast, don't you." It wasn't a question. Though Stiles wasn't sure whether it was a praise or not.

"I can slow it down. Not go if you-" Stiles dropped his head at the sudden slap. Unsure of what brought it on. His  _father_ didn't comment on anything. He simply continued to eat. Stiles thought that was the best option. Forgo talking. He will answer only when spoken to.

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. 

When his  _father_ had finished Stiles went to grab his plate to wash, but he was stopped by the grip that was suddenly squeezing his wrist. He looked from his wrist to his  _fathers_ eyes, seeing nothing but rage. and hatred. He knew this was going to be bad. He wasn't sure what caused it, but his  _father_ now just needed an outlet.

As Stiles twisted his wrist slightly to test the grip, it just got tighter.

"F-father?" Stiles was suddenly bent over the table. Arm twisted behind and pushed up his back, holding him down. His  _father_ bent over him, holding his other hand above his head. He leaned over to whisper in the boys ear.

" _Are you enjoying your new assignment?"_ Stiles tried to shake his head, " _You seem very excited about being invited to_ dinner." _  
_

"No father I-" His _father_ took that moment to push Stiles arm up more, causing Stiles to cry out.

" **Shut up. You filth. You're just as bad as them.** " Stiles understood then. Why his  _father_ gave him this particular assignment. No one would ever do something like this. Ever. It was disgusting. It was disgraceful. He had wanted to see if he would do it, and now that he had started he had to finish it. He had to work til the end. His  _father_ would be more disgusted with him now than he ever was. And there is no way to fix it. _  
_

" **Did you enjoy spending time with him. Holding hands. _Touching. kissing."_** Stiles never told him that. How would he know? How- He must have someone else at the school keeping an eye on him. " **Did you fuck him in the woods too?!"**

"Father please! I'm sorry! I-I thought this is what you wanted!" His  _father_ let go of the arm above Stiles head and turned and twisted it to his back like the other. before he undid his belt and pulled it through the loops. Taking a moment to whip it against the counter beside Stiles face, causing him to jump. He placed the belt on the counter, maneuvering himself around, before he ripped the boys pants down.

"F-father Stop! Please Stop! Don't!" The first thrust came and Stiles did all he could not to scream. Just tears streaming down his face. Letting out whine after whine. When he started to move Stiles felt a wetness along his ass and down the inside of his thighs. Blood. After some time it didn't hurt anymore. He felt numb. Cold. And after what felt like hours it finally stopped. He felt his arms be released and they fell to his sides. There were the sound of a zipper, and a belt being buckled. He thought it was over when he felt a weight on his back once more.

" _I just thought you should experience a real cock before you take that monsters."_ Stiles shut his eyes at the words. 

He had been trained. Beaten. Tortured. Even left for dead in a few cases. But never had he been  _raped._

It was worse than anything he had ever endurded. And for all he knew this wouldn't be the last time either.

As the weight from his back relented, he was suddenly on the floor. Thrown probably.

Stiles didn't care. He just shut his eyes and waited.

For anything.

Nothing came.

Nothing but the sound of the front door slamming shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically if you skipped the rape:  
> Gerard is disgusted with Stiles for trying to get with a werewolf, even though it was Gerards plan. (mans a psycho what can i say) he rapes him as a sort of "lesson" i wrote it as letting Stiles experience a "human" before a "monster" (idek just go with it) Stiles is now more terrified of Gerard than he ever has been in his life. As well as seriously hurt.
> 
> Thats pretty much how I ended it. 
> 
> So yea.. I am actually so sorry for this chapter, thats not what was going to happen but it did.
> 
> Poor Stiles, What am I doing to you?!


	7. That's Your Job Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this on my phone, so if the spacing or whatever is off that's why, I'll fix anything on my laptop when I get a chance

Stiles didn’t go to school the next day.

His _father_  didn’t make him.

 

830

hey 

835 

are you alright?

843

are you coming today?

902

are you sick?

1130

I’m going to come see you at lunch alright?

1146

I got your address from the office, I’m not a stalker I swear.

1201

I’m here.

 

Stiles didn’t wake up until he heard what he thought was a soft knock on his door.

Neither him nor his father had any friends so who wou-

Oh no.

Stiles checked his phone only to see a parade of texts, all from Derek.

He didn’t have time to think of something, anything, to get him out of this.

He threw on a pair of sweats before he went downstairs.

Practically throwing opening the door, only to see Derek.

Stupidly gorgeous and happy Derek, before his face contorted to something akin to horror.

Only then did Stiles realize his mistake, he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

He looked down before slamming the door, only Derek’s hand got in the way.

 

“Stiles?! Jesus Christ what happened to you?! Are you alright?! Do you need to go to the hospital?!” Stiles couldn’t look at him. Could barely speak, unable to think of something to say, so he settle for “It was an accident.”

Derek looked almost offended at the lie.

“Stiles. This was not an accident.” That’s when it hit Stiles that he probably _knows_.

Knows more than he sees. It would look like Stiles got into a fight with a car and lost but to Derek. 

He knows.

He can probably smell it.

How gross of a thought is that.

“You don’t have to talk about it that’s fine, but we are going to the hospital.”

Stiles took an unprecedented step back, “No. No hospitals. I can’t-“  he couldn’t stop his knees from buckling, Derek moved through the doorway catching Stiles easily before he hit the ground.

“Okay, okay” Derek lifted Stiles and carried him towards what he figured was the living room to place him on the couch. “No hospitals. It’s alright Stiles. You’re okay.” Derek was rubbing his hands along Stiles face, shoulders, arms, trying to calm the oncoming panic attack.

“I promise Stiles, no hospitals. Shh.”

Stiles took what felt like hours to calm down, finally steadying his breathing enough to speak.

“I’m sorry, I don't think I'll be coming for dinner.”

Derek laughed, stroking his hand down Stiles face.

“Stiles I don’t care about-“ Derek thought about it a moment, had that been the reason? Stiles asked to go out for dinner, or maybe it was with a boy?

Was it his fault?

He paled.

“Is that why?” Derek’s voice barely above a whisper “Was he angry about you going to dinner at my house?” 

Stiles looked at him then. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re father, he did this right?” Stiles didn’t acknowledge the question.

“I’m asking if it was because of…” Derek gestured to them both, “This. Us.”

Stiles put his head down, not really meaning to, but he didn’t know what else to do.

His _father_  hated werewolves. 

And gays.

And blacks.

Children.

Women.

_Him_.

Gerard hates _everything_. 

Even other hunters, Stiles has yet to know something his _father_  doesn’t hate.

“He didn’t mean-“

“ _ **DO NOT**_ tell me he didn’t mean to Stiles.” Derek stood at his words.

“You don’t just accidentally **beat** and **rape**  someone!!!” Derek took a moment to breathe, realizing what he had said. Though noticing Stiles didn’t give any reaction to his words. 

Derek sat back down beside Stiles put his hand back on his face, gentle caressing his check with his thumb, “Stiles. It was not an accident. Is that what he does? Tells you he didn’t mean to? Or it was your fault? Because he did and it is most definitely not your fault.”

Stiles reached a hand up to grab Dereks.

“You should go.”

The look on Dereks face was almost enough to make him feel guilty.

“Stiles please let me-“

“Derek you can’t be here.” 

“Stiles.” Derek whined

“Please,” Stiles lowered Dereks hand in his, tears threatening to fall. “You can’t be here.”

“Then come with me to mine. Please Stiles.” 

Stiles had never had someone care for him, about him, or any kind of affection that wasn’t hate directed towards him, so this, Derek, was new.

“No one can know Derek, they can’t!” Worried now that Derek will tell someone.

“Stiles when my parents ask why you’re not there, I can’t lie. Moreover I won’t. Stiles for all I know you need a hospital. So it’s either there, or my house. Pick one.”

Stiles wasn’t strong enough to fight him on this, physically or emotionally.

“Your house.”

“Alright, I’ll go upstairs and grab you a shirt and we’ll go.”

Stiles only nodded.

 

 

When they arrived at Dereks house his mother, at first glance was furious that he wasn’t in school but after a double take she knew. She simply nodded her head towards the upstairs, presumably towards Dereks room since that is where he was placed.

Derek layed him down and covered him with his comforter before headed back downstairs.

They weren’t as quiet as they thought they were, voices travelling up the stairs.

 

"Derek. What is going on?” 

“He wasn’t at school, so I was texting him, and he never replied, so I was just going to see him for lunch but then I saw him and I-“

“Derek you know about...” She trailed off

“Yes. I know. I knew the minute I saw him.”

“Do you know who it-“

“His _**father**_.”

“What?!”

“Yea. He doesn’t have any friends yet, that I know of. And he was trying to tell me it was an _accident_. Mom what if this has been happening to him for a while?! He didn’t even want me taking him to the hospital, he didn’t want to come here either but I made him pick one. I couldn’t leave him there.”

“Did it seem like it has happened before?”

“Well I noticed red on his face the second day, almost like he was slapped, I didn’t really think anything of it…but I haven’t known him more than like four days so I can’t really say.”

“Derek, sweetheart, its alright.” They didn’t speak for a few moments, Stiles assumed they were hugging or whatever people did.

“You really care for this boy.” The mother sounded oddly curious, “You don’t think he’s-“

“I think so. I, Just his smell mom, I don’t know how to explain it. I just, I didn’t even have to see his face and I just wanted him, needed him. It hurts to think about not seeing him, or, or talking to him.”

“Then we will do everything we can to keep him safe. That’s your job now.”

They didn't talk again for a long time, Stiles decided to give up listening and try to sleep.

He didn't want to think about how Derek felt and what that meant.

If his _father_ ever found out.

He would kill them _both_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well??  
> I wasn't really interested in having Stiles hide this from him or anything so I'm letting Derek know and deal with it.
> 
> So the 'real' sterek is kinda slow building but not like glacier slow. We're getting there :3  
> Lemme know What you think <3


	8. Better The Enemy You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't explain it..But I like you Stiles. You don't always need time, sometimes you can just know right away..I liked you since I first noticed you at my practice.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SOOORRRYYYY  
> I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE FOUR MONTHS OR SOMETHING!!!  
> I DIDNT REALISE!!!!  
> but to make it up to you, i made this chapter extra fluffy :3
> 
> also a reminder italics generally mean stiles thoughts, though some italics are just emphasis, i hope you can differentiate between the two, if not lemme know and i'll fix it up :3  
> enjoy

When stiles woke up, he felt like he had slept for days.

Though he didn't feel rested at all.

When stiles opened his eyes, he had to immediately shut them due to the blinding light, which...that's strange, his bed was facing away from the-

Thats right.

 

He remembered now.

Derek coming to his house, finding him, _knowing,_ taking him back to his house, hearing _that talk_ that he had had with his mother.

He couldn't think about that.

He  _couldn't-_

Stiles was interrupted from thinking about the thing he couldn't think about when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Stiles? Are you awake?"  _Derek._

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a small grunt, half due to his tiredness, half due to the dryness of his throat.

"You've been asleep for a long time," Stiles tried to turn his body so he could face Derek, tried and failed only to cry out from the pain emanating from his ribs.

Derek was at his side in an instant.

"Stiles?! What's wrong? Is it your ribs again?" Stiles only faintly noticed a hand coming up to rest on his side. He ignored it in favour of what felt like heaven, as the pain subsided.

"Stiles?" _God, he sounds so concerned..._

Stiles reached a hand up to place atop Derek's,

"I'm okay, just moved wrong is all." Derek let out what sounded like a whine, but did not yet remove his hand.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come down and eat, but i'll just bring it up to you."

"No, I can come downstairs. I'm being enough of a pest as it is, no reason to have you acting as maid as well." Stiles explained.

"You don't need to force yourself. and you are  **not** being a pest." The sincerity that Stiles saw within Derek was alarming. 

He has  **never** had someone care so much. 

"I should..."Stiles stopped before he said 'go home', he knew Derek would never let him. Not after what happened. If Derek got his way Stiles would never see Gerard again.

"..I should really get out of this bed, I can make it downstairs." Stiles gave Derek the best smile he could muster, before trying again to sit up and swing his legs slowly over the side of the bed.

He faltered only slightly, Derek holding an arm out for him to hold onto, which he gladly took.

"Just take your time." Stiles smirked at him.

"Yes  _mom."_ Derek didn't smile back, taking care to watch and make sure stiles didn't trip, or go to fast. _  
_

By the time they made it down the stairs, Stiles could smell the food being set out. As they neared the kitchen he thought he heard Talia saying 'foods ready' but it was so quiet he couldn't be sure. 

Until a herd of footsteps started down the stairs, oh right. Werewolves.

_How could I forget._

 

It was loud at the table. Everyone having different conversations. Talking over one another.

It was...comfortable.

 

_Is this what normal family's are like at the table?_

Stiles never had the luck to have a real family. He could barely remember his parents faces. Couldn't come up with a memory about them. Nothing.

The only family he has ever truly known was  _Gerard_.

And to compare him to this setting would be...disgusting.

Stiles didn't realise he had zoned out until he felt a hand on his arm.

"..iles?" Stiles turned to face him.

"hmm?"

"Are you alright? Are you in any pain?"  _I don't understand your concern._

"Umm, no..I'm alright, Thanks" He was lying of course, after walking down those stairs, he was feeling every bruise. 

 Of course he knew that Derek  _knew_ he was lying, but he didn't push. Stiles was grateful for that.

 

When they had finished eating, Derek asked if Stiles wanted to go back and lie down, or if he wanted to watch tv or something.

Stiles chose to lie down.

Derek helped him back up the stairs, taking pain with the hand pressed against Stiles back.

If Stiles didn't know, he would have no idea what Derek was doing. But he knew very well.

"It's weird.."Stiles said as he sat on the bed.

"What is?"

"The pain..It just...disappears, but only when you touch me...so it's weird..." Stiles didn't think before he spoke, in a way, he wanted Derek to know he knew, or at the very least have Derek tell him so he didn't have to pretend any more.

_The plan won't work if he knows. Shut up. You're ruining everything. Useless. Useless!!_

"Stiles?" He needs to stop spacing out before Derek thinks he has a brain injury.

"Yea?"

"I was saying that sometimes touch can actually help with pain." Stiles looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

"Really? cool." If that was a real fact, he definitely had never heard it before.

"Stiles, look, I know you might say this isn't my business and I have no right to intervene but..." Derek paused, unsure of himself.

"I can't let you go back to your house." Stiles eyes widened.

_You can **not** keep me here. **  
**_

"You can  **not** keep me here." He definitely did not mean to say that out loud.

"I-I have to go home. You don't understand." 

"Stiles," Derek put both his hands on Stiles shoulders to hold him, calm him.

"What he did to you..I can't let you go home knowing it might, _will_ happen again. I won't let him hurt you again. I can't." _Damnit Derek why do you care so much?!!_

"Damnit Derek why do you care so much?!!" His brain to mouth filter was not working today.  _Shit._

Derek pulled back slightly.

"I.." Stiles knew what he wanted to say. What he couldn't say. The Stiles he thinks he knows wouldn't understand.

"You barely know me Derek. We met like what? Four? Five days ago? I don't understand why you care?!" Stiles didn't bother to filter right now, he didn't understand his own current emotional state. 

And that scared him.

"Stiles..I.." Derek let go of Stiles shoulders and turned away from him. Clearly unsure of what to say.

"I can't explain it..But I like you Stiles. You don't always need time, sometimes you can just know right away..I liked you since I first noticed you at my practice.."

Stiles just stared at him.

_What are you talking about. You like me? You like who you think I am. I have to lie about everything. Trust me if you knew who I was. What I wanted. You'd kill me. Not comfort me._

Stiles noted the look on Derek's face.

Fuck.

He said that out loud.

"Stiles-"

Before Derek could say anything, ask him anything, he threw the covers off him and into Derek's face. 

He bolted for the door, any pain he felt he ignored.

He ran down the stairs and threw open the front door and ran.

He didn't know where to go.

If he stayed they'd kill him.

If he went home his  _father_ would kill him.

He went home.

Better the enemy you know.

Right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL??!!??!  
> I personally love this chapter the most, probably because of all the 'let me comfort you with my totally secret love for you' Derek  
> i totally don't apologize for the cliffhanger, its perfect :3  
> mwahahaha  
> lemme know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjooyed :3  
> i know i get distracted from finishing stories by writing other stories, don't hate me i'll finished them i promise.


End file.
